


猎风（下）

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery





	猎风（下）

7

 

后来发生的事确实超出了所有人的意料。

 

警方行动不知如何走漏了风声，混入了内鬼，在正要抓捕黄家大少时，一个警员开枪将其当场击毙，截获的货物也是合法的工业原料，甚至没有足够证据起诉任何罪行。这结局让警方和黄家大少这边两败俱伤，却让二少渔翁得利，接手了特因的一切，趁着李帝努把私人飞机开过来时，指着枪把黄仁俊给押回了本家。

 

坐在老宅的客厅里，黄家二少翘着二郎腿，悠闲自在地说：“小俊，这一把可是你赌输了哦，选了大哥这么一个心高气傲的疯子，你看这下场，啧啧啧。”

管家在一旁端着水杯，担忧地望着若无其事的黄仁俊，有些哆嗦地开口道：“二少，都是兄弟，三少他还小，什么都不知道！”

 

“不知道？”黄家二少从腰间拿出枪，指着黄仁俊道，“你不知道这小子叫他那个姘头干了多少好事，把我最得利的几个保镖都解决了，还有声有色地守着老爷子的那个赌场。”

 

管家望着黑洞洞的枪口，心道一声作孽，只好闭口不言。

 

“那么二哥想要什么呢？”黄仁俊缓缓抬眼，嘴角勾起，“赌场，不动产，还是我的命？”

 

“你的命还得留着明天的家族会议用，那群老狐狸手里还有不少股权，加上父亲给你留的，我还真的不太好对付呢，”黄家二少笑道，“不过你也不用太担心，他们也只有我这一个选择。”

 

李帝努得知黄仁俊被关在了老宅里，心急如焚地从特因飞回了本家。刚下直升机，黄家二少站在空地上已是等候他多时，玩味地看着他。

 

“没想到李副总还真是一往情深——”黄家二少叹道，“只是我那三弟，恐怕可不是这么想的。”

 

李帝努从腰间拿出枪，指着他狠狠道：“我的枪可比对面那个狙击手更快，我劝你最好不要对他下手。”

 

黄家二少摊摊手：“我并没有伤害你的意思，只是最后向你发出邀请，明天就是尘埃落定之时，生死有命，我不希望李副总这么优秀的人折在我手里，那可真是，暴殄天物了。”

 

“废话说完了没？”李帝努拉动了枪栓，冷冷道，“我要见他。”

 

“就在老宅里，毫发无损，”黄家二少轻蔑地一笑，“说起来小俊可比你淡定多了，指不定这会还在屋顶上读他的什么波德莱尔呢。”

 

李帝努收回枪，跨上一旁的机车，发动了引擎。

 

黄家二少望着他疾驰而去的背影，摇头笑道：“明天再给你一次机会，错过了可就不怪我了哦。”

 

————————

无论李帝努如何担心，老宅里的黄仁俊却总是用“没事”安慰着他，拒绝了他连夜出逃的建议，甚至还把那套浅灰色小洋服从角落里找了出来，那是李帝努第一次见他时穿的衣服，镜子前的他仍然像个高贵的小王子，清澈的眼睛明亮如初。

 

他仰头吻了吻李帝努的嘴唇：“出发吧。”

 

李帝努从来都没有觉得这条路有这么漫长过，漫长到他把黄仁俊的手都捏疼了，却没有办法想到一个稳妥的办法，能带着黄仁俊远走高飞，又能避开黄家二少的杀意。

 

李帝努说：“其实你可以跟我走的，就算我不在了，也有人能保护你。”

 

“亡命天涯是很浪漫，只是你不在就没什么意义了，” 黄仁俊笑着说，“更何况，我可以保护我自己。”

 

他的语气如此肯定，以至于后来想起时，李帝努才知道，“尘埃落定”这四个字只能由他来说，因为所有人，包括自己在内，都没想到黄仁俊会被推为当家人，得到了所有长辈的支持和肯定。”

 

“这不可能！”黄家二少终于失了态，拍着桌子怒道，“你们是不是老糊涂了，把黄家交给这样一个没用的废物？”

 

一位长老被激起了火气，反驳道：“仁俊怎么没用？西海赌场管得好好的，原律的并购也是他做的，更何况他是你父亲生前钦定的继承人，你就算嫉妒自己的弟弟也就算了，我听说还把他绑在家里想要他的命，真是没了王法了！”

 

“王法？您在这里说这两个字可真是笑话啊——”黄家二少冷笑道，“父亲从未钦定过什么继承人，那份录音根本就是伪造的，他死时……”

 

“原来二哥死时在爸爸身边啊，我还真是羡慕呢，毕竟他死之前叫我早点回家，我却没有听。”黄仁俊从会议桌另一头站起，把股权证明扔给了对方，“这几家公司熟悉吗，前几日我已经通过各位伯伯叔父的同意，从隐名出资人变成了显名股东，无论谈不谈王法，这些加起来，也足够资格来接管黄家了吧。”

 

黄家二少拾起文件，表情从狰狞转为了难以置信：“你……”

 

只见他拿起别在腰间的枪，朝着黄仁俊就要扣动扳机。而后者的反应更快，甚至还没等李帝努扑上前去护住他，黄仁俊就往旁边一闪，朝着黄家二少的颈边开了一枪，子弹打空，叮当落在地上，发出清脆的声音。

 

“我的枪法还是比不上二哥，”黄仁俊从李帝努的怀里起来，拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘，对着被保镖制服的黄家二少，淡淡说道，“只是二哥这么拼命，有想过我那对可爱的双胞胎侄女吗？”

 

黄家二少面如土色。

 

“哦对，还有书妍姐，人家为了你连名分都不要呢，一个人挺着大肚子在逛超市，”黄仁俊笑道，“我害怕她寂寞，特地叫了我的一个手下去陪她，你说她这时……”

 

“黄仁俊！你不要欺人太甚！”黄家二少丢下枪，眦目欲裂，“可以，你可以做这个当家人，我认输，但你不要做得太绝！打他们的主意！”

 

“太绝？”黄仁俊的笑声泛着从未有过的冷意，让李帝努不由得心中一惊，只见他似笑非笑地看了眼狼狈不堪的黄家二少，柔声道：“那二哥说今后该怎么办，继续拿枪指着我要我的命？”

 

黄家二少冷笑道：“对当家自然是不敢这样了，只是我还没有到山穷水尽的地步，你既然拿着这么多股权，还管着这个赌场，怎么样都应该顾忌一下家族的规矩，不能一人把好处都占个干净。”

 

“也对，这也是我答应诸位的，定然不会像某些人言而无信，”黄仁俊望向在场坐着的黄家长辈，微笑道，“但是，赌场我得留下，股权转你10%，加起来我也就比二哥多了那区区的3%，你看这样，足够诚意吗？”

 

桌上其他人纷纷点了点头，只是黄家二少依然不松口：“我还有一个条件。”

 

“请说。”

 

“李副总得派到我手下做事，”黄家二少微眯着眼睛，看向他身后的李帝努，“我想三弟不会因为缺了个副总就做不了事情吧，这样怎么向诸位长老证明你的实力呢？”

 

听到此言，李帝努握紧了拳头，他压住怒意长呼了一口气，正准备松开拳头时，只听黄仁俊淡淡地回答道：

 

“好。”

 

说罢，他头也不回地走出了会议室，留下李帝努呆立在原地里，一时竟分不清是现实还是梦境。

——————

李帝努走进老宅的大门，听见黄仁俊在楼上弹琴。他已经记不清这首曲子的名字，只知道大概是肖邦所作，带着寒冬的凛冽，又似夏日的多情，石头的缝隙里渗出吐着泡的血， 叮咚叮咚敲进他的心里。

 

李帝努上了楼，只见黄仁俊还是方才那一身浅灰色装束，专注坐在钢琴前弹奏，仿佛没有察觉到他的靠近。

 

李帝努在他身后问道：“这是什么意思？”

 

黄仁俊充耳未闻，继续弹奏着乐曲。

 

李帝努一把抓住他纤细的手腕，加重了语气：“你说让我去二少那边做事，真心的吗？”

 

黄仁俊甚至没有抬头看他，只是冷冷地将手抽出：“就是字面意思。”

 

李帝努语气稍缓：“对不起，是要让我去监视吗，其实你可以直接……”

 

“李副总是不是想多了？”黄仁俊翻过一页谱子，面无表情道，“你去人家手下做事，还想做个双面间谍不成？我二哥虽然谈不上有多聪明，但手段可比我狠多了，所以也不会像我这样……”

 

李帝努大惑不解，心里的怒火烧了起来：“双面间谍？你把话说清楚——”

 

没等他说完，黄仁俊从西服口袋里拿出了一只录音笔，按下播放键，响起李帝努低沉的声音：“对，周二晚上，十二时，特因港二号码头，确认无误。”

 

李帝努脸色煞白，这是他在特因港行动前夜与李马克的对话，虽然只有这一句，但却已经足够让他百口莫辩，他自然不能说自己是警方的卧底，又无法辩解自己没有为二少做事，只能凭着第一反应脱口而出了一句话：“你还在我身上装了窃听器？”

 

“不用担心，就那一天，只是想放在你的衬衫背后听听你在做什么，当时你经常忙得回不了家，玩一玩情人间的游戏罢了，”黄仁俊的手指拂过琴键，弹出一串滑音，“更何况你在我书房里装的可足足有两年了吧，没想到你对二哥才是意久情深。”

 

“那是……”

 

“爸爸说的倒是没错，真心实意也是明码标价得来的。看来我给的筹码不够多，对吗？”

 

没等他回答，黄仁俊又弹起了刚才的曲子，李帝努沉默地看他弹完了整首曲子，才缓缓走下台阶。

 

一步又一步，像是车轮反复碾压心脏，直到他满身鲜血淋漓。

 

8

 

一年后。

 

李帝努身着一身淡蓝色西装，夹着公文包走进了明风大楼。站在VIP电梯里，前面是在黄仁俊身边轮值守候的保镖，此时正来换班，只听他们窃窃私语道：

 

“听说总裁昨天心情很不好，为什么啊？”

 

“还不是因为抓了个条子！听说还是高层身边的人，叫什么朴…….”

 

“嘘——你小声点！”

 

李帝努想起上个星期李马克在酒馆里说的话，不由心头一跳，快步走出了电梯，向走廊尽头的办公室走去。

 

秘书招呼他坐下，倒了杯水放在跟前：“李总请稍等，总裁还在处理一些私事，马上就好。”

 

李帝努朝休息室望去，房门虚掩，突然从里面传出一声凄厉的惨叫，紧随着又是一声经过消音的枪响，在偌大的办公室回响着，令人心惊肉跳。而秘书只是微笑道：“李总见笑了，总裁最近心情不太好，但见了您，说不定就会好点了。”

 

“是您说笑了。”李帝努冷冷道，眼里却闪过一抹痛意。

 

休息室的门被推开，黄仁俊擦了擦袖口的血迹，对着秘书道：“小李，给我拿一套西服过来。”

 

秘书笑着推门出去，黄仁俊这才发现了坐在沙发上的李帝努，对身后的人说了句：“把他给我关到地下室去。”

 

话音刚落，一个高瘦的年轻男子被人从休息室拖了出来，保镖拿麻布袋罩住他满是伤痕的身体，一把扛了离去，地毯上留下了暗红色的血迹。

 

李帝努眉头紧蹙地望着他，低声问道：“这是第几个了？”

 

黄仁俊不明所以地看向他：“什么？”

 

“这是你杀的第几个人了？”李帝努的声音有些颤抖，“都说三少性情大变，从温文尔雅的贵公子变得磨牙吮血，杀人如麻。我起初还不信，如今这一见……”

 

“人家都说情敌见面，分外眼红，怎么到你我这就成了旧情人见面，恶语相对呢？”黄仁俊漫不经心地一笑，“把项目书放在这里吧，你没必要亲自送过来。”

 

“你收手吧，” 李帝努把项目书往桌上一扔，冷冰冰的语气里竟带了一丝恳求，“读了那么书，你难道不明白自己走到什么地步了吗？你就不怕步上你大哥的后尘？”

 

“哟，消息还真灵通，”黄仁俊挑眉，“不过既然是和二哥一起做生意，那我自然乐意与他的人一齐分享成功的喜悦。”

 

“喜悦？”李帝努摇着他的肩膀，狠狠道，“这是罪恶，是通向地狱的交易。”

 

“二哥怎么还敢把你留在身边？你这副正义使者的模样可和刚才那个如出一辙，” 黄仁俊撇开他的手，漫不经心地一笑，“罪恶？以不义开始的事情，就必须用罪恶来使他巩固。”

 

“总裁，您的西装送来了，我可以进去吗？”门外响起秘书的声音。

 

“把门打开，我正要出去，”黄仁俊瞥了眼脸色铁青的李帝努，起身道，“我还有个会要开，就不送李总了，请自便吧。”

 

————————

 

换下了西装，李帝努一身便衣，轻巧地翻过了墙头，踏进了院内。

 

这是黄仁俊名下的一套西式别墅，他之前曾与他来过几次，记得在玄关处碰到过暗设的机关，那正是通向地下室的路。他凭着记忆轻车熟路地找到了通道，待他把守在门口的几个保镖弄晕后，用绳子捆住了他们手脚，关进了一旁的小黑屋里。之后，他撬开了门锁，径直朝地下室尽头的房间走去。

 

推开门，只见地上躺着一个昏迷不醒的人，双手被手铐铐在铁床的扶手上，嘴角泛着淤青。

 

这正是几个小时前在黄仁俊办公室里的人。李帝努替他把手铐解开，揉了揉他的太阳穴，给他嘴边送了口白兰地，说道：“喂，醒醒！还能起得来吗？”

 

只见眼前这位俊秀的年轻男子睁开了眼睛，看见李帝努便猛地向后一缩，咬牙道：“我是不会说的，你们休想逼我开口！”

 

李帝努扶住他颤抖的肩膀，低声安慰道：“不要害怕，我是救你的。”

 

“救我的？你知道我是谁？”

 

“朴志晟，警号0901423，猎风行动的卧底，”李帝努替他松开了脚上的绳子：“你就是‘冷箭’？没时间了，副局让我救你出去。”

 

朴志晟恍惚的神情立刻恢复了清明，他在李帝努的搀扶下站起，虚弱地对他道：“谢谢你，你是郑在玹？”

 

“他已经……”李帝努突然心里炸响了惊雷，“他也是警察？”

 

“没错，不然你以为我怎么这么狠心杀了他呢？”

 

熟悉的声音在门口响起，李帝努还来不及惊讶，只见黄仁俊把一串钥匙丢在地上，笑容森然道：“想要钥匙可以问我要，我还不至于这么不念旧情。”

 

仿佛坠入深渊一般，李帝努过了好几秒才从眩晕里清醒过来，他挡在朴志晟的前面，强撑着一丝力气：“你怎么会在这里？”

 

“我若是不在这里，怎么能知道了你这么多秘密？” 黄仁俊拉了张椅子坐下，轻笑道，“我就说，你和二哥一直不对路子，怎么反倒成为了他的走狗？现在看来，警察这个身份倒是挺符合你的气质，用阳光来制裁罪恶，你干的就是这个？”

 

李帝努拿起枪，手指不轻易地打着颤：“小俊，到这里收手还来得及。同我去自首，我会一辈子等你。”

 

黄仁俊像是听了个笑话，嘴角扯了扯，冷哼了一声：“你就这么自信，枪能比我更快？”

 

李帝努嘴角泛起苦笑：“你知道，我舍不得杀你。”

 

“但是很遗憾，我舍得。”

 

话音刚落，李帝努感到脑袋后被人用枪顶着，他诧异地转过身，只见朴志晟对他一笑，轻声道：“仁俊哥临时让我来演个戏，不要片酬我也乐意之极。”

 

李帝努难以置信地转过身，看着眼前坐在椅子上的人，语气发冷：“你是什么时候知道这一切的？信息也是你错传给我的？”

 

黄仁俊从口袋里拿出一个遥控器，按下播放键，墙上的电视机飘出琴声，画面上是一年前的自己，正旁若无人地弹着钢琴，李帝努在伫立在他身后，沉默的、不舍的一道剪影。

 

这正是那日在酒馆里，他交给李马克芯片里的影像资料！

 

李帝努颤声道：“你怎么会……”

 

“不是说了你们警局有内鬼吗？”

 

李帝努的背后泛起一阵寒意，只见黄仁俊拿出手机当着他的面对那头的人说道：“是魏局长吗，想必你也听见了，明晚的明华工厂的行动，把那个张副局的手下给派过去吧。对，交易是假的，你不是要清理掉那些蝼蚁之辈吧，放火烧也好，弄个爆炸也行，我正好帮你一把，借您一个名头，图个清静。”

 

李帝努的脸色苍白，他毫发无损，却感到力气被眼前这个人的几句话给抽了干净。沉默许久，他望着黄仁俊清秀的脸，哑着嗓子问：“黄仁俊，你有没有心？”

 

黄仁俊甚至都没有抬眼看他：“又来说教了？”

 

李帝努拿枪指着自己的心脏，咬牙道：“你可以接着捧着，也可以摔碎丢弃，哪怕是被你踩在脚下，我也不会觉得可惜。只是——”他拿枪指向黄仁俊的心脏，“只是你，你不带上它就往悬崖里跳，哪怕是粉身碎骨，我都要拉一把，因为…….”

 

“够了！”黄仁俊的眼神里流露出狠戾，“别再假惺惺地跟我玩什么深情戏码，看在你和我上过几次床的份上，我还不想现在杀你。”

 

李帝努放下了枪，被身后的朴志晟一把夺了去，颓然地坐在了地上。

 

黄仁俊接过朴志晟递过来的枪，望着电视机画面上自己，问道：

 

“你知道这首曲子叫什么名字吗？”

————————

“肖邦的《离别》。”

 

密室内，李东赫看着电脑里弹着钢琴的黄仁俊，突然出声。

 

李马克在他身边坐下，好奇道：“你还懂这个？”

 

李东赫接过他递来的咖啡：“以前学过钢琴。”

 

随后他把目光转向屏幕，一曲下来，眉头越锁越紧，正当李马克要快进到下一个画面时，李东赫阻止道：“等一等，再听一遍，有点问题。”

 

“什么问题？”李马克望向屏幕上纠缠的两个人，摇头道，“我看是李帝努出了问题，我竟然没发现，他对这位黄家三少，有着超出正常范围的感情。”

 

李东赫翻了个白眼，对他比了个安静的手势。李马克立刻噤声，直到一曲播放完毕，他才开口问道：“怎么了，有什么问题？”

 

只见李东赫又按下了重播键，话里带着难以抑制的激动：“和原谱有出入，快拿纸和笔来，我现在有一个大胆的猜测，一旦验证，我们就不必再待在这个密室里了。”

 

9

李帝努是被饿醒的。

 

他睁开眼，发现自己躺在别墅里的大床上，手上的手铐早已被解开，被黄仁俊拿走的手机和枪静静地躺在床头柜上。李帝努看了眼手机屏幕，时间已是两天之后。

 

他眼皮一跳，翻身下床，发现门没有上锁。客厅里空无一人，电视机被人打开，主持人播报着新闻：“下面插播一条速报。今日凌晨，警方在明华工厂破获一起重大贩毒案件，涉案嫌疑人，包括远航公司总裁，明风集团二公子……..”

 

李帝努的脚步一滞，正当他要走向沙发边时，大门口响起钥匙的转动声。

 

他迅速转身，拿枪指着进来的朴志晟说道：“怎么回事，我为什么睡了这么久？不是已经取消了工厂的交易吗，怎么二少还被警方带走了？”

 

朴志晟把手里的面包和牛奶放下，举起手说：“别开枪，我只是个医生！仁俊哥说你太累了，叫我想办法让你多睡会，我就往你的水里加了点安定，没想到你一睡就是整整三十个小时……”

 

李帝努依然拿枪指着他，转身听电视里的新闻继续播报着：“除了这起特大贩毒案，明风集团多人还涉嫌故意杀人，走私贩卖枪支弹药，行贿，洗钱等多项罪名，目前已逮捕76人，仍有17人在逃，其中包括远航公司的法定代表人，S市市长之子罗渽民。另外，明风集团临时总裁下落不明，据推测……”

 

李帝努问道：“他去哪了？”

 

“你说仁俊哥？”朴志晟摸了摸头，“我也不知道诶，他前天晚上对我说了句好好照顾你，就没有再回来过了……”

 

李帝努心中疑惑顿起，口袋里的手机开始震动。他看了眼屏幕，是个匿名号码，按下了接听键：“喂？”

 

电话那头传来夹杂着笑意的声音：“李总，别来无恙啊？”

 

那是罗渽民的声音。李帝努听着电话里的人说完，低沉地说了句“好，我马上到”，挂掉电话对朴志晟说道：“把车钥匙给我，我要去一个地方。”

 

“好，只不过……”朴志晟看着他紧绷的侧脸，战战兢兢道，“你能不能先把枪放下？”

 

————————

金烽大厦二十三楼。

 

黄仁俊坐在一张座椅里，听着电话那头的人发出刺耳的笑声，面无表情地掐断了电话。

 

李帝努一把推开门，看见眼前的人惊讶道：“你怎么在这里？罗渽民呢？你们联合起来玩什么把戏？”

 

“联合？”黄仁俊站起身，表情怪异地看了他一眼，“怎么，李东赫还没告诉你？”

 

“你还知道李东赫？也对，你什么都知道，”李帝努无奈一笑，“都到这个时候了，还在执迷不悟吗，别再逃了，跟我一起回警局。”

 

黄仁俊正要开口，手机又震动了起来。

 

他按下接听键，熟悉的声音又从那头响起：“小俊，你还真是痴情啊，站的位置恰到好处，让我可看不见你那位如意郎君啊。”

 

“我劝你及早收手，”黄仁俊冷笑一声，“警方已经在赶来的路上，你可不想跳楼证明一下自由落体定律吧。”

 

“哦？你说的是那个呆头呆脑的警察吗，叫什么马克的，” 天台上，罗渽民把瞄准镜对向楼下，“他才刚从车里走出来，动作可太慢了。不过他身边那个黑皮肤的小孩……”

 

“那个黑皮肤的小孩正拿枪指着你，希望你认清形势，束手就擒。”李东赫用枪顶着罗渽民的后脑勺，厉声道，“你有权利保持沉默，如果你不保持沉默，那么你所说的一切都能够用来在法庭作为控告你的证据。你有权在受审时请律师在一旁咨询。如果你付不起律师费的话，法庭会为你免费提供律师。你是否完全了解你的上述权利？”

 

“了解。”罗渽民放下狙击枪，把手举起，对电话里的人笑道，“小俊，还真有你的，先是发现我就是一年前的告密者，又给我玩这么一个猫捉耗子的游戏。”

 

“过奖了，祝你在监狱里度过美好的时光，”黄仁俊松了口气，看着对面愣着不动的李帝努，笑道，“怎么还傻站在这里，过来给我抱一下。”

 

他正要挂断时，只听见罗渽民的声音幽幽地响起：“只是道高一尺，魔高一丈，小俊，我曾经劝过你，给自己留条后路。”

 

他话音未落，黄仁俊身后的玻璃传来破裂之声。

 

就在同一时间，黄仁俊扑向李帝努，跌落在地。李帝努抱起怀里的人，只见鲜血染红了他的胸口，白色衬衫中间开出一朵殷红刺目的花，灼痛了他的眼睛。

 

电话掉落在地上，李东赫急切的呼喊被瞬间放大：“他妈的怎么回事？还有狙击手？冷箭你没事吧？”

 

“冷箭？” 李帝努怀疑自己听错了，按着黄仁俊不停渗血的伤口，急红了眼朝电话那头吼道：“李东赫，快叫救护车，他坚持不了多久！”

 

电话那头传来忙音。李帝努颤抖着把怀里的人抱紧，青紫的嘴唇贴在他耳边，语无伦次道：“对不起.....是我的错，你不应该救我，我不值得.....你不可以.....”

 

黄仁俊在怀里虚弱地一笑：“什么不值得，你救了我多少次了，我怕是这辈子都还不清了！”

 

“没关系，你慢慢还，”李帝努凄然笑道，吻了吻他的嘴角，“分期赖账，我都不介意。我说了，我会等你.....”

 

“傻子，等什么等？”黄仁俊听他这么说，噗嗤一笑，伤口处传来的剧痛令他倒吸了一口气，“你没听错，我就是冷箭，虽然我的双手也站满了鲜血，但我是你们警方的人。”

 

李帝努登时愣住，看着怀里的人扬起一抹坏笑，征然陷入了回忆——

 

初见时，黄仁俊的目光迅速移开了他的脸，漫不经心的一瞥，不露痕迹的回应。

 

书房里，黄仁俊合上《圣经》，轻声问他什么是生命里的光，当自己随意回答了“信仰”两个字，他笑着没说什么，像是在沉默，又像在赞许。

 

墨砚间，黄仁俊搁下笔，让他来看一看自己的字迹，只见纸上写着荡气回肠的一首诗：“万箭千刀一夜杀，平明流血浸空城。”

 

房门前，阳光照在黄仁俊的脸上，只见他天真无邪地一笑，对他说——

 

“我等你很久了。”

 

李帝努耳边响起了李马克曾经对自己说过的话：

 

“不过，副局说冷箭是个意志坚定的人，有着与之外表不符的坚强与勇气。他的父亲也是一名人民警察，已因公殉职，生前亦做过卧底。那时候他的父亲常与副局用暗语来验证身份，冷箭这个名字也取自其中的一句暗语。”

 

泪水滑落李帝努的面庞，滴在黄仁俊的眼角上。他用尽了全身力气，挤出几个支离破碎的字，凑成一句连贯的话。即使这句话在他心里，已经默念了百遍。他开口道：

“夜色已冷。”

 

黄仁俊动了动惨白的嘴唇，朝他灿烂一笑。

 

“归心似箭。”

 

正文完

 

PS：

1.这篇是主攻视角，作为卧底的李帝努没用化名，原因有两个：我懒，别的名字我不喜欢。

2.黄仁俊之所以在后期把李帝努推给自家二哥是有两层考虑，一方面是他觉得自己这样下去会分心，没办法完成任务，另一方面是他之前已与二哥产生矛盾，没有办法亲自去收集证据，只能派唯一信任的人过去。

3.为什么黄仁俊没有在他爸爸死之前动手，是因为他爸爸即使病糊涂了，威慑力也不容小觑。

 

2.黄家二哥为什么三番五次想把李帝努要过去，是因为不想看黄仁俊培养自己的势力，但他也确实欣赏李帝努，并觉得感情这种事情不牢固的，金钱和地位才能永远收买人心。

 

4.罗渽民一直是站在黄家二少这边的，之前投靠大少只是演戏，并且警察的内鬼和另一派（bad cops）的势力都是他在接触和联系。

 

5.开头的金检察官是道英，名单指的是明风行贿警方受贿的名单。

 

6.李东赫说的那一大串话是米兰达警告，我国不会说，但反正是架空，我想看他说就写了。

 

7.还有其他问题可以留言或者提问箱问我，后半部分是我一天写完的，细节多有疏忽，请包涵。看到这里真的谢谢你。


End file.
